


Drabble #6

by NovaCaelum



Series: SilverFlint Drabbles [5]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: 08.10.18 -  Story, Pistol, Rabbit





	Drabble #6

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU Headcanon - SilverFlint have adopted a daughter.  
> You're welcome :)

John was sure he'd heard this before, but Annabel didn't seem to mind as she lay in James' arms. John thought he was good at telling stories, but James spoke as if he'd been there, watched the rabbit and turtle race, it made John smile fondly.

When Annabel fell asleep, James joined John, he kissed him and smiled, "She's flat out, are you going to take my job next? Mr. Storyteller."

"Of course not," James laughed, "I can tell you a story about a really mysterious pistol though, if you want to hear it." John chuckled, nodding his head.


End file.
